LA RECOMPENZA QUE LES DIO LA VIDA
by malfoyathenea
Summary: Los jovenes mortifagos sufrieron los malos tratos de sus padres y los ideales de la pureza de la sangre, pero la vida recompenzara todo el sufrimiento, con el amor de aquellos a quien habian despreciado
1. Capítulo 1

LA TRISTE VERDAD

La guerra Hace meses habia Terminado La Comunidad Mágica AÚN ESTABA Afectada por Tantas Pérdidas de magos Hogwarts ESTABA en remodelación, el ministerio no sabia Que Hacer párr Poder Sobrevivir ya Que las Pérdidas habian Sido Muchas solitario podia Crear Una Nueva Ley Que afectara o quizas beneficiará de una Los Alumnos de Último Año

Los Jóvenes ex mortífagos y Nuestros héroes se Verán Afectados también Pero la vida nos podria SORPRENDER y quizas Hasta ENCONTRAR EL Amor

Despues De Que la guerra Terminó Hermione AIERCh Que su vida mejoraría ESTABA de novia con El hombre que creia que se era el amor de su vida, Pero Que equivocada ESTABA Do Sufrimiento Apenas empezaba

Harry AIERCh Que por fin podria vivir tranquilo y Tener Paz ESTABA de novio con Ginny Pero otro más Que ESTABA muy Equivocado ya Que Poco a Poco se deba Cuenta de Que fue un error Iniciar Una relación con Ginny

Draco, salio absuelto de los cargos ya Que se descubrio Que Fue amenazado para Convertirse en mortífago Pero era despreciado por Haber Sido mortífago Pero la vida lo iba una recompensa por Lo Que sufrio y con quien se imagino Menos

Pensamiento, salio libre de cargas ya Que en solitario Intento: entregar un Harry en la batalla definitiva Eran Pero Señalada Por Ser hija de mortífagos Por Eso decidir junto con Sus Amigos Draco y Blaise irse Lejos de Londres y en ESE Viaje la vida he aquí los recompensará por TODO Que sufrieron

Draco, salio absuelto de los cargos ya Que se descubrio Que Fue amenazado para Convertirse en mortífago Pero era despreciado por Haber Sido mortífago Pero la vida lo iba una recompensa por Lo Que sufrio y con quien se imagino Menos

Blaise, Draco Igual Que FUE absuelto de los cargos Porque también FUE Obligado Convertirse en un mortífago y se va con el SUS dos mejores amigos Lejos de Londres

Ronald Despues de la guerra en sí Volvió un hombre elitista, posesivo, Dominante, golpeador, ya Que la comunidad mágica lo Veía Como un héroe y mas Aun tenia de novia a la bruja Más inteligente de su Generación

Ginny Despues de la Guerra Fría se Volvió, frívola, en solitario le importaba la fama Que obtenía Por Ser novia de Harry Pero Que equivocada ESTABA, AUNQUE A Veces actuaba extraño y asi Cosas raras Que ni Porque ella sabia


	2. LA TRISTE VERDAD

LA TRISTE VERDAD II

EN LA MADRIGUERA  
La vida en la madriguera era insoportable tanto Harry como Hermione estaba cansados de sus respectivos novios se arrepentía del día que habían decidido iniciar una relación con ellos lo único bueno era la señora Weasley que los hacía sentir como si fueran parte de la familia pero eso terminaría una tarde por culpa de la ambición de ambos hermanos  
No ron ya te he dicho que no quiero tener relaciones contigo-le dice Hermione- además el día que haga el amor será porque estoy casada hacía que no insistas por favor- salió de su cuarto rumbo al jardín  
no se dio cuenta que ron la seguía y al jardín sería fiel testigo del fin de una amistad de años y el inicio de odio y rencores  
mientras en el otro cuarto ginny trataba de seducir a Harry.  
haber ginny que hago para que entiendas que no debemos de tener relaciones y menos en tu propia casa-le decía Harry para calmarla- además sería una falta de respeto para tus padres que me han dado su confianza por favor no insistas- cansado de la misma discusión salió del cuarto rumbo al jardín.  
Harry iba tranquilamente rumbo al jardín cuando oyó gritos de Hermione y corrió para ver qué sucedía pero lo que vio lo dejó helado y molesto  
suéltame ron por favor-decía Hermione ya que ron la estaba lastimando-me lastimas que quieres ya te dije no quiero intimidad contigo- decía ella así a punto de llorar  
no te suelto tu serás mía por las buenas o por las malas así que tu decide-decía ron sujetándola, la empezó a besar ella sentía asco de esos besos, besos que un día la llenaban de amor hoy me daban nauseas-por favor ron no me lastimes- ella le decía trato de soltarse dándole un golpe a el pero solo aflojó el agarre-a lo que él se enojó y la golpeó en la cara tirándola-ves lo que haces me obligas a ser agresivo contigo si fueras complaciente lo te golpearía-levantó otra vez la mano pero el golpe no llegó  
Harry vio como ron golpeaba a Hermione y oyó cómo la quería obligar a tener relaciones con el y eso hizo que la sangre de hirviera se lanzó sobre él antes de que la volviera a golpear  
qué te pasa estúpido porque la golpeas-dice Harry tomando la mano de ron antes de que la golpea-como te atreves infeliz- le propina un golpe en la cara que lo tira-haber si eres tan hombre pégame a mi yo si me puedo defender hazlo cobarde-gritaba iracundo Harry  
no te metas Harry son problemas míos y de ella- señala a Hermione con renco-verdad amor-le dice a Hermione-ella mueve la cabeza negando lo que dice- así que trata de acercarse a ella y Harry se lo impide y le dice- escúchame bien Ronald por qué no te lo repetiré en tu vida vuelvas a tocar a Hermione por que te las veras conmigo entendiste o te lo repito-dice Harry enfurecido  
tu no me vas a decir lo que puedo hacer o no con ella para eso soy su NOVIO- enfatizando la palabra novio-entendiste Harry ella es mía así que no te metas.  
no Ronald yo no soy ni tu novia ni nada tuyo terminamos ya no te soporto-decía Hermione con los ojos bañados de lágrimas-además hoy me largo de aquí no voy a seguir en el mismo sitio que tu-da la media vuelta pero ron la detiene y le dice-así te vas y adonde con tus padres ja, ja si no sabes donde están no tienes a donde ir-lo decía ron burla y para lastimarla  
te equivocas si tiene a donde ir y si tiene a alguien me tiene a mi y mi casa para que viva el tiempo que quiera -dice Harry viendo a ron con dolor por lo que le dio a su amiga.  
plat,plat, bravo el gran Harry Potter defendiendo a la indefensa y huérfana de Hermione-dice ginny con odio hacia su supuesta amiga-tu Harry debes de estar conmigo y no con ella señalando a Hermione- así que deja que se vaya quizás viva en la calle-ella creía que Harry se quedaría con ella.  
te equivocas ginny tu y yo ya no somos novios y si me voy con Hermione hoy por a ti no te soporto y con lo que acabas de decir me queda claro que la relación jamás hubiera funciona nos vamos Hermione-le tiene la mano Hermione se la da y caminan rumbo a la casa para ir por sus cosas, pero ron y ginny sacan sus varitas para atacarlos pero Hermione y Harry son más rápidos y los petrifican.  
que cobardes son atacarnos por la espalda gritó Hermione - adiós ex-amigos  
salen de la madriguera pero antes le dejan una nota a la señora Weasley dándole las gracias.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN HOGWARTS  
El ministro solicitó una reunión con minerva el cuadro de Dumbledore y el de snape para pedirles el apoyo para lo que estaba pro contarles  
Querido amigo cuánto tiempo hace que no nos visitas-dice albus-a que debemos el honor de tu vista.  
Si ministro que acontecimiento importante sucede para querer hablar con nosotros tres-dijo severus con ironía -cuéntanos  
a qué has venido kingsley supongo que no a de ser para tomar el té verdad-pregunta minerva  
que no puedo visitarlos sin que crean que traigo algo entre manos me ofende que crean eso de mi-se toca el pecho en señal de estar ofendido.  
bueno quizás sí he venido a solicitar ayuda y consejo ya que ustedes siempre han sabido cómo solucionar las cosas por más difíciles que estas sean-dice el ministro para ganar simpatía de los tres.  
Hay por favor no sea cínico y dinos qué quieres-preguntó snape con ironía-dinos que sucede para que solicites nuestra ayuda.  
Verán-dice dudoso-hubo muchas pérdidas de magos la comunidad se a visto disminuida por la guerra y se me ocurrió que quizás con una ley matrimonial se aumente la comunidad- suspira y toma aire para seguir hablando- así que he pensado que los alumnos de último año se podrían casar y en el término de un año y medio tener su primer hijo los matrimonios tendrían que ser mestizos y seria por medio de una selección-hizo una pausa y continuó-es por eso que solicito su ayuda el sombrero seleccionador sería el que emparejaba a los futuros matrimonios que opinan-espero la respuesta.  
minerva estaba muda no podía creer que el ministro quisiera hacer semejante atrocidad  
haber señor ministro-dice snape arrastrando las palabras-y que hay en verdad detras de tu ley matrimonial porque dudo mucho que solo sea tu interés por ver aumentado la comunidad mágica

Bueno a decir verdad si hay algo que deseo hacer quizás se vayan a molestar pero-tomó aire y continua-también es para tener vigilados a los jóvenes ex-mortifagos-espera por la reacción la cual no tarda  
Es el colmo pretendes tener vigilados a esos jóvenes que son inocentes ya que fueron obligados por sus padres y pretendes vigilarlos de por vida-grita minerva señalando con el dedo al ministro  
Minerva tranquila-decía el cuadro Dumbledore-deja que termine de hablar el ministro.  
No es que desconfíe de ellos pero sus padres eran fieles a voldemort y la comunidad aún los ve con resentimiento es también para que sean aceptados en la comunidad-termina para tomar aire y esperar las reacciones  
Haber si entendí supongo que ya tiene elegidos a los involucrados verdad-preguntó snape-y seguramente son leones y serpientes verdad-dice levantando la ceja con indiferencia  
Si snape son 2 leones y 2 serpientes y los nombres son- toma aire y se prepara para lo que viene-son HARRY POTTER,HERMIONE MALFOY Y PANSY PARKINSON- las reacciones no tardaron.  
Quizás tu plan si funcione esos jóvenes son buenos pero sus padres tenían ideas equivocadas ellos solo obedecieron pero ahora con tu ley pueden tener una oportunidad para ser felices yo te apoyo-dijo Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa- tu que opinas minerva  
Que es un plan descabellado pero si tu crees albus que se puede llevar a cabo esa absurda ley yo también te apoyo kingsley-dice Minerva no muy convencida pero apoyando al teoría de Dumbledore

pues ya que ustedes apoyan yo tengo que decir que también apoyó-snape dice arrastrando las palabras-y cuando se promulga dicha ley

sería en la ceremonia de bienvenida el 1ero de septiembre que opinan-pregunta el ministro los tres aceptan


	3. EN BUSCA DE LOS GRANGER

_**EN BUSCA DE LOS GRANGER**_

 **Después de salir Harry y Hermione de la madriguera fueron a la casa de grimmauld place y hacer planes de dónde buscar a los padres de Hermione.**

mientras tanto en la madriguera la señora Weasley les gritaba de todo a sus hijos los cuales solo la oían y planean que hacer para recuperar lo que ellos consideraban de su propiedad

A la mañana siguiente

Harry ayer no te agradecí el que me ayudaras con ron-decía Hermione tratando de contener las lágrimas-pero no tenías que haberte peleado con ginny por mi-Harry no la dejó continuar-no Hermione no fue por ti no te lo había dicho pero las cosas con ginny no están bien ella quería cosas que yo no le quería dar además-toma aire y continúa-no podía permitir que el bruto de ron te golpeara olvídate de darme las gracias porque el que nunca podrá agradecerte que estés siempre a mi lado soy yo-le dijo Harry dándole un abrazo para confortarla -además el buscar a tus padres serán una oportunidad para tomar vacaciones no crees-le dice Harry con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

tienes razón Harry serán como unas vacaciones-le contestó Hermione con una enorme sonrisa-haber creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a Australia hay fue donde los enviar-empieza a caminar por la sala y vuelve a hablar-qué opinas nos vamos en avión o solicitamos un traslador.

herms lo mejor será ir en avión a si ni ron ni ginny sabrán a donde fuimos que opinas-espera la repuesta de su amiga-ella con una sonrisa contesta

tienes razón Harry nos vamos en avión y gracias por pensar en que ellos no deben de saber a dónde vamos

Mientras tanto en américa y para ser exactos en México

Unos adolescentes pasaban las vacaciones en las playas ya que hay no se sabía nada de la guerra en la que habían participado, no eran señalados como criminales los trataban como iguales ironía de la vida ellos que fueron educados para despreciar a las personas que no tenían magia y ahora vivían entre ello

ya vieron a esa señora se parece granger no crees draco -decía un moreno-o el sol me esta afectando no si sepárense-espera la respuesta de su amigo

si zabini se parece pero que estarían haciendo aquí-contestó draco viendo a la señora que dice su amigo-además ellos viven en Londres no-y es interrumpido por una chica morena de ojos verdes

qué hacen ustedes dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos a nadar-la morena espera respuesta-o que el sol ya les nublo las pocas ideas que tienen-dice con una sonrisa y los otros dos le contestan

muy simpática pansy pero estábamos viendo a esa señora-dice zabini señalando a la mujer

ustedes si que son pervertido viendo a una mujer que podría ser su madre-mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación-y que tanto le ven a ver cuenten

haber pansyta te explico le decía aquí a nuestro amigo draco que aquella señora-y señala-se parece a granger-pansy voltea

si zabini se parece a granger pero no creo que sea nada de granger porque son nuestros vecinos de a lado además yo he hablado con la señora se llama Jean y ella no tiene hijos-dice pansy-lo que sí me contó es que ellos también son de Londres-los tres amigos se quedan pensando que es mucha casualidad-por cierto nos invitó hoy a cenar a su casa que opinan si vamos con ellos a cenar son buenas personas siiii vamos-los ve pansy con cara qué cachorrito abandonado.

si pansyta vamos a cenar con ellos y quizás nos informamos de si tienen alguna relación con granger-dijo zabini con una mirada de niño travieso-es por mera curiosidad no porque sea chismoso no me vean asi-se levanta y se hace el ofendido tocándose dramáticamente el pecho-ya que yo si soy educado me voy a alistar para la cena nos vemos-y se va rumbo a su casa

y a este que no le gusta el chisme verdad-dice draco y empieza a reírse-vamos pansy también nosotros somos educados vamos a prepararnos para la cena-y se van rumbo a su casa

En la noche llegan a la casa de los Wilson saber que al hacerlo, sus vidas darán un cambio y con ello la felicidad que tanto han deseado llegara

Buenas noches Jean-saluda pansy-mira ellos son Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini-le extiende los dos la mano para saludarla-el gusto es nuestro señora cual dijo que era su apellido-preguntó Blaise.

Wilson querido pero dime Jean-con un sonrisa que hace que Blaise tenga la seguridad que es familiar de granger-pero pasen tomen asiento ahorita baja mi marido-los chicos pasan y toman asiento y empiezan a preguntarle sobre su vida en Londres

y dime Jean a que se dedican ustedes-pregunta draco-por que pansy nos comento que ustedes también son de Inglaterra-esperan la respuesta

Soy dentista igual que mi marido pero hace poco llegamos a México vivimos una temporada en Australia aunque no recuerdo muy porque nos fuimos a vivir a hay-los tres amigos se ven y les parece raro que no recuerden porque vivían en Australia.

Perdona la pregunta pero cuántos hijos tienen-es pansy la que pregunta pero la mirada de tristeza de Jean la hace dudar más-perdona si mi pregunta te incomodo

No pansy lo que pasa es que no tenemos hijos y pues aunque a mi me hubiera gustado tener una niña a la cual le hubiera puesto el nombre de Hermione-al nombrar es nombre las sospechas de los tres aumentan.

Miren chicos el es mi marido se llama Edward-un señor de cabello castaño con ojos muy similares a los cierta leona bajaba las escaleras-ven para que te presente ellos son Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini-los tres amigos saludan

Malfoy tu nombre se me hace conocido pero con un hombre mayor acompañado de un niño de la edad de-se queda callado-perdón pero a veces tengo imágenes, nombres de lugares que no conozco y estoy desesperado por saber por que veo imágenes y recuerdo cosas-suspira para poder continuar-he ido con medicos pero dicen que estoy bien pero-se queda callado-disculpen no debí de decir eso van a creer que estoy loco

no Edward no se preocupe-le dice draco-cuéntenos quizás lo podamos ayudar.

esta bien les contare-toma aire Edward-hace aproximadamente 6 meses tenemos tipo visiones de una persona más bien una pequeña niña de ojos iguales a los míos pero parecida a Jean con cabello castaño enmarañado y unos dientes algo grandes-recuerda la imagen y le da risa-me habla y me dice papá te quiero la abrazo pero cuando termina la ilusión siento un vacío en el pecho como si algo me faltara-toma agua porque la garganta se le reseco-hemos ido a ver doctores y nos dicen que es por nuestro deseo de ser padres que nos pasa eso-suspira y prosigue pero una paciente nos sugirió que porque no tratábamos con magia para lo cual nosotros le aclaramos que eso no existe pero ella nos dijo que la magia si existe que fuéramos a buscar a alguien que nos ayudará y nos sugirió que vinieramos a México para ver a los brujos de Catemaco-se acerca a la ventana y ve al cielo y continua-total ya fuimos con médicos porque no ir con brujo-aquello último lo dice con escepticismo-no piensen que estamos locos por favor

no se preocupe quizás nosotros les podríamos ayudar empezaremos a investigar y ya verá que todo saldrá bien-dice pansy, draco y Blaise afirman con la cabeza-porque no mejor cenamos ya que huele delicioso lo que preparó Jean-sugiere pansy para hacer que se olviden un poco del te

Pasemos al comedor ya está todo listo-la cena transcurre entre pláticas y bromas terminando se retiran los chicos con dudas de las cuales hablarán llegando a su casa

Ninguno de los tres amigos dejaba de pensar en los que les contaron los Wilson y al llegar a su casa la plática comenzó

Ustedes que creen será granger su hija y si lo es porque ellos no la recuerdan-dice blaise-quizás los hechizaron-esperando la respuesta de sus amigos- el primero es draco

sí estoy seguro que son sus padres el señor habla de un día que nos lo encontramos en la librería del callejón diagon cuando estábamos en segundo año-toma aire para continuar-pero lo curioso es como dice Blaise porque no la recuerdan día algo pansy-y voltea a ver a su amiga. la cual empieza hablar

yo creo que granger les hizo algo a sus padres piensen par de brutos-suspira y toma aire para continuar-a quien hubiera atacado primero el señor oscuro-espera la respuesta

a los amigos de potter -contestó draco-pero la orden los pudo haber protegido

no draquito-responde Blaise-todos estábamos en peligro y si es lo que pansy-y al mismo tiempo hablan los tres-granger les borro la memoria a sus padres para protegerlos.

ya se hay que ayudarlos para que vuelvan a ver a su hija-dice pansy ya que sus padres murieron en la guerra y le simpatiza mucho Jean-que piensan-les hace ojitos de cachorrito para convencerlos.

tienes razón hay que ayudar a los Wilson-granger-dicen draco y Blaise-pero empecemos mañana hoy ya tengo sueño-dice Blaise y los otros dos amigos están de acuerdo

Mientras Harry y Hermione salían rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar el avión rumbo a Australia ya en el aeropuerto Harry ve a su amiga muy nerviosa y le empieza a platicar

Crees que se sienta muy feo volar te lo pregunto porque yo nunca he volado solo en escoba-le dice Harry con una sonrisa-no me quiero marear pero no me veas así

Hay Harry se siente mas feo volar en escoba o en dragón y en las dos has volado no te preocupes-le contestó Hermione-todo saldrá bien

Suben los dos ala avión y el vuelo es realmente muy tranquilo pasando las horas llegan al aeropuerto de Sídney y ya Hermione sabe donde ir ya que mandó a sus padres donde vivían unos tíos lejanos de su padre, se dirigen a domicilio y vaya sorpresa que se llevan. Ya que en el domicilio no encuentran a nadie desesperada empieza Hermione a llorar, pero una vecina se les acerca

Jóvenes buenas tardes buscan a alguien-pregunta una señora que en cuanto ve a Hermione le recuerda mucho a Jean-les pregunto porque los antiguos habitantes de esa casa tiene algunos meses que se fueron-se acerca más a ellos-vengan pasen a mis casa a tomar té si les parece claro-y camina rumbo a su casa los chicos la siguen -pasen no los voy a comer-y entra a la cocina prepara el té ella de regreso les ofrece una taza a cada quien-tomen les hará bien tomar algo caliente ustedes buscan a Jean y Edward cierto-y espera la respuesta-les pregunto porque tu te pareces mucho Jean pero tienes los ojos de Edward, lo pueden contar si quieren claro-y espera a ver que dice Hermione.

Sí señora soy familiar de ellos pero por algunos motivos ellos no se acuerdan de mi es por eso que-piensa antes de proseguir-necesito saber donde estar si sobre todo saber si están bien-lo dice conteniendo las lágrimas por si le van a dar malas noticias

Hay niña ellos están bien tranquila pero lo que les hiciste-toma un sorbo de té antes de continuar-no fue lo suficientemente potente y ellos empiezan a recordar a sus hija- Harry y Hermione se voltean a ver y por sus mentes pasan cantidad de ideas por las cuales esa señora sabe que tienen una hija-que supongo eres tú tranquilos muchachos- se apresura a decir ya que los dos se ponen de pie y toman con disimulo su varita-no soy mortifaga, se lo que piensan porque se que les hiciste algo a tus padres y se de los mortifagos soy una bruja pero hace años que no usó la magia, espera la reacción pero como no llega continua-si soy bruja o como me decían soy sangre sucia, hace años que vivo aquí y solo utilizo la adivinación que para lo cual soy muy buena y es por eso que supe lo de tus padres y los envía a México donde van a encontrar la ayuda que ambos necesitan-voltea a ver a los amigos y la cara de sorpresa de los dos es impresionante -antes que pregunten los envié a México porque la ayuda está ahí esperándolos también la redención de las personas que los van ayudar haci que ya saben donde estar los granger que piensan hacer-vuelve a tomar otro sorbo de té y espera

Hermione procesa la información que les da la señora y empieza a hablar-a México los mando esta loca o qué le pasa- le grita y la señala con el dedo-y como que la ayuda los estaba esperando y ellos son la redención de las personas que los van a ayudar- Harry la detiene antes de que haga algo loco

Tranquila Hermione ellos están bien y los van ayudar quizás las personas sean buenas-tratando de calmar a su amiga-mira velo desde el punto de vista que no están solos y pronto los volverás a ver -dice eso último para calmar a su amiga y por la cara que pone funciono.

Si tienes razón Harry ni que estuvieran con draco Malfoy o alguna serpiente-después se ríe- ja,ja,ja por cierto gracias por enviarlos donde los puedan ayudar-le dice con una gran sonrisa- ahora tenemos que ir a México- voltea a ver a Harry-me vas a acompañar-más que pregunta fue una súplica.

Claro que te acompaño herms no pienso dejarte sola eres como mi hermana-le dijo Harry dándole un abrazo.

Que bueno Harry que no la dejes sola por en ese viaje ustedes encontrarán algo más que a tus padres, sólo les puedo decir que en ese viaje hallarán sus destino en donde jamás pensaron y por favor olviden sus prejuicios e inicien desde cero porque su destino nunca estuvo junto a los hermanos Wesley -les dijo la señora antes de que se fueran.

Y por cierto cual es su nombre señora-preguntó Hermione- así sabré a quien agradecer que mis padres estén recibiendo ayuda.

Soy Artemisa Trelawney prima de Sivil su antigua maestra de adivinación-les dice con una enorme sonrisa

Y así los amigos salen de la casa de Artemisa rumbo a México

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************** _El destino de nuestros de héroes aún no estaba escrito pero para poder ser felices tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas pero al final todo valdrá la pena_


	4. Chapter 4

_**EN BUSCA DE LOS GRANGER II**_

En el aeropuerto a Harry se le ocurre preguntar sobre algo que lo estaba intrigando

Oye herms te puedo preguntar algo-no sabia como decirle la duda que tenia-no me veas así no es sobre cómo se siente volar se-toma aire para continuar-como vas a entender lo que hablen en México te recuerdo que nosotros no hablamos español-espera la respuesta de su amiga

Tienes razón Harry pero eso lo solucionaremos ven-lo jala donde nadie los vea y le apunta a Harry con su varita y pronunció un conjuro de forma no verbal y después hace lo mismo con ella-listo Harry ya podemos entender todo lo que nos digan.

Suben al avión y ahora solo les falta llegar a México y buscar a los granger

Mientras en México

Las serpientes después de desayunar van a la sala para ponerse de acuerdo cómo ayudar a los Wilson y planear buscar información

Entonces en dónde empezamos- preguntó Blaise recostandose en el sillón-creo que lo primero es conseguir información sobre los padres de Granger que opinan-y los ve esperando respuesta

Me sorprendes Blaise con tus ideas a veces si eres listo-y suelta la carcajada draco-no te ofendas amigo pero en verdad es buena tu idea o no Pansy

Si buena pero a quién le podemos preguntar sin que sospechen de nosotros-y voltea a la ventana para continuar hablando-recuerden que nosotros no somos muy aceptados después de la guerra piensen a quien se le puede preguntar.

A Theo-dicen draco y Blaise-y después habla Blaise-Theo está en Londres y él nunca tuvo conflictos con nadie de los leones, además él le habla a la Lunática que es amiga de Granger-voltea y ve a sus amigos los cuales están con la boca abierta por la idea de Blaise-que, no me vean así me incomodan sus miradas-les dice y se aleja de ellos, no es que les tenga miedo pero uno nunca sabe

Que listo eres Blaise-le dice pansy-creo que el sol te aclaro las ideas, espero que no solo sea momentáneo, si no que sea definitivo ja,,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.-le dice Pansy y se empieza reír junto con Draco.

Ya no se burlen entonces le enviamos una carta a Theo, y debemos de estar cerca de los Wilson-Granger para que no les cuenten a nadie sobre lo que les pasa que opinan-y espera la respuesta-sin insultar, ya que por lo menos yo estoy dando ideas no como ustedes-se adelanta a lo que quizás les y van a decir Pansy y Draco-que solo se burlan de mis ideas-lo dice en tono dramático tocándose el pecho-o den ideas ustedes que son tan listos

Tu idea es excelente solo nos tomó por sorpresa verdad Pansy-dice Draco que ve a su amigo molesto- Pansy escríbele a Theo nosotros-señala a Blaise y a él-pasaremos tiempo con Edward y tu Pansy pasaras tiempo con Jean asi los tendremos vigilados y cuidados así que andando-y cada uno fue hacer lo que le correspondía-

PANSY

Comienza a escribir la carta

Theo

Hola como estas como van las cosas por allá nosotros estamos en México conociendo sobre la cultura muggle y conviviendo por personas muy interesante, buenas ya hicimos amigos y casualmente ellos son de Inglaterra también y a nuestro amigo Blaise el sol le despejó las ideas porque se ha vuelta listo quizás sea por el sol ja, ja,ja,ja. Y Draco está tan cambiado que las ideas de la pureza de la sangre dudo que hayan sido de él más bien fueron de Lucius y como va tu amistad con Lovegood no creas que te lo pregunto por chismosa eso del chisme es de Blaise no mío espero que todo vaya bien por haya. Te quiero pedir un favor grande espero y lo puedas hacer no te puedo contar todo por si la carta la lee alguien más podrías averiguar sobre los padres de granger es de suma importancia que nos averiguas lo mas que puedas se que tu sabes usar la cosas muggles así que con el hechizo que tu sabes podrás descubrir en esta carta y número de teléfono para que nos informes sobre el favor que te pedí

Con amor Draco, Blaise y pansy

Cuídate esperamos pronto tu respuesta besitos

Y envía a su lechuza para entregar la carta a theo

Ya en la tarde van avistar a los Wilson para tener un acercamiento y poder vigilarlos

Buenas tardes les trajimos la merienda esperamos que no se molesten por llegar sin avisar-le dice Pansy con una sonrisa tímida.

No Pansy cómo crees que me voy a enojar al contrario gracias por traer la merienda-les dice Jean sonriendo-pasen y acompáñenos y así juntos merendamos-y los invita a pasar al comedor-Edward ven los muchachos nos trajeron la merienda-le grita a su marido y él se acercó para saludar a los muchachos

Buenas chicos como estan-les saluda Edward-a que rico huele y ustedes cocinaron ja,ja,ja-les dice-es broma mejor vamos a merendar, por cierto ya que vinieron los quería invitar a bucear y a pescar que opinan-los voltea a ver para saber la respuesta pero la cara de los chicos es todo de sorpresa ya que no saben muy bien de qué habla pero aun haci aceptan

Claro Edward nos encantaría verdad Blaise-dice Draco intrigado por saber qué es lo que van a hacer-cuando seria y que tenemos que llevar ya que nunca hemos hecho eso.

Siiii y después vamos a cocinar lo que pesquemos verdad Edward-le dice Blaise con una ilusión en los ojos lo cual hace sonreír a los presentes.

Ya que los hombres se van de paseo nosotros podemos ir al spa a consentirnos, después al centro comercial y me pues ayudar a preparar un pastel que opinas Pansy-le pregunta Jean ya que ella está sola y hay cosas que le gustaría hacer-claro si no tienes nada que hacer-todos esperan su respuesta pero ella empieza a llorar ya que eso le hubiera gustado hacerlo con su mama-perdona Pansy no quería incomodarte-se disculpa Jean pero la interrumpe Pansy

No te preocupes jean y claro que aceptó lo que pasa es que-las lágrimas le salen con mayor facilidad y Jean se le acerca y la abraza Pansy se refugia en su pecho y sigue llorando después de unos minutos se separa y les dice-lo que pasa es que eso me hubiera gustado hacerlo con mi mama, pero ella no tenía tiempo para mi-y empieza a sollozar Jean le limpia las lágrimas y le dice.

Desde hoy todas las cosas que quieras hacer y no las puedes hacer con los chicos yo estoy aquí para lo que tu quieras-la abraza y le da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda-si pero ya no llores que una chica tan linda las lágrimas la hacen ver mal-lo que dice provoca una sonrisa en la chica- haci esta mejor tienes una hermosa sonrisa-pero se oyen unos sollozos voltean y los que están sollozando son Draco y Blaise porque nunca nadie los había tratado como ellos ni habían visto tan indefensa a Pansy.

Perdón pero esto para nosotros es nuevo-les dice Draco limpiándose las lágrimas-nadie nos había tratado como ustedes, ni siquiera nuestros padres y los que- vuelve a suspirar para reprimir el sollozó-que nos trataban bien eran porque eran conocidos de nuestros padres, pero ustedes nos han tratado muy bien sin saber nada de nosotros-pero es interrumpido por Jean.

Tienes razón no sabemos nada de ustedes ni que hacen o que hacían en Londres o porque están aquí pero estoy segura tanto yo como mi marido-voltea a ver a Edward y este confirma con la cabeza-ustedes son buenos chicos y serán excelentes adultos, si sus padres no hicieron nada con ustedes ellos se perdieron la oportunidad de ver que clase de jóvenes son es por eso-se acerca y abraza a Draco y a Blaise ellos reciben ese abrazo con mucho gusto y empiezan a sollozan en el hombro de la mujer-desde hoy nosotros seremos como su familia si es que nos aceptan-les dice Jean también llorando ya que ella sentía que debía de darles apoyo y cariño a ellos.

Claro que los aceptamos como familia-dicen los tres y juraron cada uno en ayudarlos en todo lo que puedan-y para nosotros es un orgullo y honor que ustedes quieran que seamos su familia gracias-dijo draco con la voz quebrada-no se van a arrepentir se los aseguro

Bueno ya dejemos el sentimentalismo-les dice Edward con una sonrisa-se va a enfriar la merienda-y todos se empiezan a reír

Después de las lágrimas derramadas por los presentes, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, se despidieron pero con la promesa por ambas partes de que ya eran una familia, y que ellos ya no estaban solos ahora ya tenían a alguien que sabía que ellos eran buenos.

Mientras en el avión Hermione estaba sumamente molesta

No Harry fui una tonta por no preguntar en qué parte de México estaban mis padres decía Hermione por décima vez- tardaremos en encontrarlos es un país grande como le haremos-le decía ella apunto de llorar

No Hermione no fuiste una tonta-trata de calmarla-es solo que fue tanta tu emoción y no preguntaste-cómo ve que no funciona le dicen cuanto lleguemos le podemos envía una carta para que nos de la localización de tus padres o sabes la dirección podemos pedir su número telefónico-trata de darle opciones y por la cara que pone su amiga funciona.

Si tienes razón estoy un poco histérica pero imagina que estén con gente mala o les hagan algo-suspira porque empieza a pensar cosas feas-ya mejor voy a tratar de dormir gracias Harry por estar aquí conmigo

No tienes que agradecer, nunca te voy a dejar sola.-le dice Harry

En México.

Las serpientes caminaron a su casa en silencio pero con gran una sonrisa en el rostro ya que después de muchos años por fin sintieron un abrazo dado con cariño y la persona que se los dio era la madre de alguien a quien habían humillado y hasta deseado la muerte, las ironías de la vida pero por ellos iban a cambiar y a tratar de averiguar sobre su hija.

Que opinan de nuestra familia-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de niño pequeño-ahora hay que buscar a nuestra hermana-lo dice y espera haber que dicen-ahora solo hay que esperar respuesta de Theo, los dejo me voy a dormir y sube a su cuarto

Tiene razón hay que encontrar a Hermione-le dice pansy-que así se llama no también me voy a dormir hasta mañana hermanito-y le da un beso.

Al días siguiente los chicos van bucear y pescan, se divierten mucho disfrutan el día con Edward y hacen planes para los siguientes días para conocer más la zona donde está y evitar que busquen algún brujo o chamán,

Las chicas fueron al spa de compras, por primera vez Pansy entró a una cocina y ayudó a hornear a Jean y le gusto ellas igual que los chicos hicieron planes para los siguientes días

Ya en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de México llegaron Harry y Hermione después del hechizo que les hizo entendían perfectamente a todas las personas

Fueron a hospedarse y a buscar información de lugares donde hubiera brujos o chamanes y por qué no a saber de las cultura del país

Harry mira aquí dice que hay un lugar donde hay pirámides-le muestra Hermione en la portátil- se llama Teotihuacán quizás hay encontremos brujos,curanderos o chamanes que opinas-pero tiene la mirada de querer saber algo-te parece que vayamos

Si Hermione esta bien pero yo creo que tenemos que descansar para empezar a buscar a tus padres que opinas-teme la contestación de su amiga

Si Harry tenemos que descansar para tener energías para la búsqueda-dice ella bostezando-hasta mañana- y le da un beso en la mejilla a Harry- y cada quien se va a su cuarto a dormir.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí específicamente en Londres

En el estudio de una mansión remodelada se oye un picoteo en la ventana deja entrar a la lechuza y abre la carta la comienza a leer y le sorprende lo que le piden sus amigos, pero lo va ayudar.

Sale y busca su lechuza y escribe

Luna

Como estan como van la reconstrucción de tu casa y dime cuando vamos a buscar nuevas criatura mágicas dime, te apetecería tomar el almuerzo conmigo mañana te espero en mi casa descansa

Saludos y besitos

Theo

A la mañana siguiente luna llega a la casa de theo su novio lo cual solo su padre y Neville saben que él es su novio

Hola amor como estas-lo saluda Luna dándole un beso-me sorprendió tu carta pero aquí estoy pasa algo-ya que lo veo misterioso-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa

Si lo se mi Luna-suspira y le sonríe-lo se mira lo que ayer me llego-le extiende la carta y ella la empieza leer

Por eso estás nervioso-le acaricia la mejilla-tranquilo si yo se algo de los padres de Hermione te lo contaré, o quieres que le escriba a tus amigos-espera la respuesta de su novio -

No mejor les llamamos pero ven vamos al mundo muggle desde haya les hablamos vamos- salen rumbo a su departamento para llamarles a sus amigos-

Aparecen en el departamento y Theo se acerca a un teléfono y se lo muestra a luna

Mira amor este es un teléfono-y le empieza a explicar-mira marcas los números y te comunicas con personas que están muy lejos de aquí funciona como la chimenea pero es más limpio y rápido-le explica con una sonrisa-llamemos a Pansy

Marca el número y a los minutos contestó Pansy molesta

Bueno qué horas son esta de llamar-les grita desde el teléfono Theo y Luna solo encogen los hombros-bueno quien habla-y pansy espera respuesta

Hola Pansy soy Theo-la saluda y continua-además a ti te urgía la información que me pediste si no la necesitas te llamo luego-le dice theo para que haci su amiga no se enoje tanto

Perdón Theo pero aquí es de madrugada espera deja les llamo a Blaise y a Draco-se oye como pansy les gritó draco Blaise vengan rápido es urgente-se oye que alguien corre y grita a quien hay que atacar ese es Draco-que pasa pansy otra araña te espanto ahorita la mato dame el zapato ese es Blaise- luna y theo solo se ríen de lo que oyen-por par de brutos ni hay que atacar a nadie ni hay una araña que por cierto solo fue una vez, es Theo que llamó dejen pongo el altavoz-y deja en teléfono y presiona el altavoz-hola Theo como estas esos son draco y Blaise

Yo estoy bien aquí en mi departamento con mi novia-les contestó theo y eso hace que luna se sonroja-qué tal sus vacaciones y el sol ya me contaron que el sol te aclara las ideas Blaise-y suelta una carcajada-y a ti Draco ya se que hiciste amigos smuggler muy mal muy mal Draco te voy a tener que castigar ja, ja,ja,ja-y se vuelve a reír-no ya enserio como estan

Y los tres le contestan bien-pero Draco pregunta y dinos quien es la ingenua que es tu novia o está sorda y ciega-espera la respuesta de su amigo-no querido draquito no es ciega ni sorda mi novia es Luna Lovegood

Ah,ah wua,wua- es una sorpresa es Pansy la primera en contestar- pero si te hace feliz, pues muchas felicidades a los dos porque ella está contigo- preguntó Pansy- ahora si a lo que nos importa nos puedes contar sobres los granger, por favor

De la forma en que les dijo las cosas pansy sorprendió a Theo y Luna pero luna empezó a hablar

Cuando Hermione ,Harry y Ron fueron en busca de las partes del alma Voldemort, Hermione tomó la decisión de borrarles la memoria a sus padres por si le pasaba algo a ella ellos no sufrieran por eso y a su vez también por si la los mortifagos-toma aire y se pone triste pero continúa hablando-la buscaban no los lastimaran, y los mandó a Australia- voltea a ver a Theo y él le aprieta en forma de apoyo la mano- la mamá se llama jean y el papa Edward se parece mucho a su mama pero tiene los ojos iguales a los de su papá-suspira para poder continuar- por lo que los envió a Australia-Theo le acerca agua porque la garganta la tenia seca

Mientras del otro lado del teléfono los muchachos se veían y así confirmaban sus sospechas sobre los Wilson- granger

Pero hace unos días hubo un pleito en la madriguera con los Weasley,Harry y Hermione se fueron a buscar a los padres de Hermione-vuelve Luna a tomar agua y pregunta- pero ustedes porque quieren saber de ello, me pueden decir por favor-les pide con un tono de súplica en la voz y contestó Pansy

Mira Luna te vamos a contar porque eres amiga de Hermione nosotros estamos en México ya que tu sabes que en Londres no somos bien vistos y aquí encontramos a una pareja de la cual nos hicimos amigos pero ellos se parecen a Hermione y hay cosas que no recuerdan y han ido a ver a médicos y nadie les dice nada pero alguien le dijo que en México encontrará ayuda para saber qué les paso-toma aire y un sorbo de agua porque se le secó la garganta de tanto hablar- por eso queríamos saber si eran los padres de Hermione, ya que son muy buenas personas y merecen ser felices-hace una pausa-ahora la pregunta más importante sabe dónde está Hermione Luna necesitamos encontrarla.

No Pansy no se pero le voy a enviar una lechuza haber si tengo suerte y averiguar donde está-con una alegría en la voz les contesta Luna- pero mientras por favor no los pierdan de vista para que cuando sepa donde esta vaya por sus padre y gracias chicos, le dará mucho gusto saber que ustedes los cuidaron-les dice con una voz soñadora

Si Luna no te preocupes nosotros los vamos a cuidar hablamos después se cuidan- les dice pansy y cuelga el teléfono

Gracias a Merlín que los papas de Hermione están son los chicos Theo estoy feliz- le dice Luna dando saltitos de alegría.

Si Luna que bueno que tu amiga pronto está junto a sus padres- le contestó Theo abrazándola.

En México

En la casa de los chicos después de colgar el teléfono empezaron a hablar

Ya sabemos que son los padres de Granger-dice Draco pensando en las veces que le dijo sangre sucia y ahora él ayudaría a reencontrarse con sus padres-tenemos que hablar con ellos y tratar de explicarles que opinan ustedes

Si debemos de cuidarlos evitar que les pase algo-eso lo dice Blaise- tienes razón Draco hay que explicarles o por lo menos tratar

Si chicos tiene razón mañana en el almuerzo trataremos de explicarles, mientras vamos a dormir-le dice Pansy abriendo la puerta para que salgan

Si Pansy hasta mañana- y salen draco y Blaise y cada uno va a su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente en al ciudad de México Harry y Hermione salen para dirigirse a Teotihuacán para ver si hay ido sus padres lleva fotos para mostrarlas

Al llegar a Teotihuacán comienza Hermione a preguntar pero nadie a visto a sus padres pero les comentan que donde también hay danzantes y realizan limpias y realizan limpias con huevo y plantas es el la plaza cívica de la ciudad

Tranquila Hermione-le decía Harry y que estaba desesperada llevan horas preguntando-debemos de regresar sabes que la ciudad lejos anda vamos- de mala gana acepta regresar

A la hora de la comida en otra parte de México (Veracruz). Tres jóvenes estan sentados y empiezan con la explicación

Estuvo riquísima tu comida Jean como siempre-dice Blaise- nos tienes que dar la receta para cuando regresemos a Londres-por debajo de la mesa patea a Draco para que continúe.

Y a hablando de Londres piensan regresar-la pregunta se las hace Draco a Jean y a Edward- por cierto no han tenido visiones de sucesos-espera respuesta y continuó- quiero que por favor lo que les voy a contar lo tomen con calma y tengan la mente muy abierta por que no será fácil, no me interrumpan- les dice Draco de forma seria y firme- hemos investigado sobre lo que nos contaron de sus visiones y creemos que en ustedes se aplicó magia para que olvidan ciertas cosas- voltea esperando ver caras de duda pero lo que ve es a dos personas con mucha curiosidad y le recuerdan a cierta leona- se que quizás no crean en la magia pero existe de eso estamos 100% seguros-toma agua y continua- por favor no se espanten, nosotros somos magos- dice señalando a Blaise y a pansy- es bruja, estudiamos en Hogwarts- es interrumpido por Edward

Ese nombre ya lo había oído,ese colegio está en escocia- se queda callado y sorprendido de saber eso- o por dios como se eso, continúa Draco te creemos.

No sabemos por que tienen algunos recuerdos, pero lo averiguaremos, anteS dejen que termine por favor- les pide Draco- estudiamos hay pero hubo una guerra y muchos corrían peligro sobre todo los magos con padres no mágicos, nosotros-somos y señala a los tres-somos lo que se conoce como sangre limpia-eso lo dice Draco con asco- hicimos cosas por la presión de nuestros padres y para proteger nuestras vidas estábamos del lado de un psicópata que no quería a los hijos de padres no mágicos- vuelve a tomar agua y prosigue pero antes jean lo abraza y le dice.

Ustedes son inocentes no te culpes Draco solo lo hacías por presión y por salvar sus vidas cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-después de decirle eso le da un abrazo y un beso- el cual Draco recibe con mucho gusto y siente como si se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Gracias Jean, a ustedes los hechizaron para protegerlos ´por que corrían gran peligro- no sabía Draco si continuar o no volteo a ver a Blaise y Pansy y movieron la cabeza afirmando para que continuara- por favor siéntense lo que les voy a decir es quizás muy fuerte- espera Draco a que se sienten- ustedes tienen una hija que se llama Hermione Jean Granger y ella les borro la memoria, lo hizo para protegerlos- volteo a verlos y ambos lloraban, de dolor y de emoción- ya que en la guerra ella era el blanco del loco que quería dominar al mundo, por eso les borro la memoria nosotros la conocimos no éramos sus amigos por como eran nuestros padres y teníamos prohibido hablar con gente como Hermione, pero es la mejor bruja de nuestra generación- los otro mueven la cabeza afirmativamente- ahora sí pregunten

No se que decir- fue en turno de Edward de hablar- una hija que nos borró la memoria para protegernos, sonaría raro si no tuviéramos tantas dudas sobre cosas que sabemos pero bien no recordamos- se acerca a Draco y le pone la mano en el hombre y le sonríe- gracias, gracias, chicos y saben dónde está nuestra hija- dice con mucha emoción- la quiero ver conocer lo que sea- dice Edward como niño pequeño- nos llevaran con ella verdad- voltea a ver a los chicos y lo que ve es duda en el rostro de ellos

No Edward ella no está en Londres los fue a buscar- esta vez es Pansy la que se levanta y habla- hablamos con una amiga de ella y nos dijo que fue a buscarlos que ella va tratar de localizarla para informarle que los encontramos, tenemos que esperar porque ella es la única que les puede devolver los recuerdos- y con eso finaliza pansy

Edward y va a hablar pero Jean se lo impide son una seña y ella habla

Tranquilo Edward los chicos tienen razón hay que esperar ya sabemos que tenemos una hija- le dice Jean llorando Pansy se levanta y la abraza llora por algunos minutos y después continua- no podemos buscarla si no sabemos dónde está tenemos que esperar veras que dios no nos abandona- se levanta y abraza a su marido y vuelve a hablar Jean-además ellos nos pueden hablar sobre nuestra niña- les sonríe a los chicos- mira tenemos a una hija y perdida- lo dice con una sonrisa- y ahora tenemos a tres hijos más- lo dice señalando a los tres jóvenes- verdad muchachos- abre los brazos y los jóvenes se levantan y se funden en un gran abrazo al que se les une Edward


	5. ENCONTRANDO A LOS GRANGER

ENCONTRANDO A LOS GRANGE

EDITADO

Harry y Hermione no tuvieron éxito en Teotihuacán y fueron a la plaza cívica, donde tampoco tuvieron éxito y para esto ya había pasado una semana estaba desesperada, porque no encontraba pistas siguiendo el consejo de Harry le vio una lechuza a artemisa mientras seguís buscando dónde podría encontrar brujos o una comunidad que los pudiera ayudar

Harry ya envié una carta a artemisa para saber si ella tiene noticias de mis padres- l e decía Hermione ya estaba cansada una semana y no tenía pistas de dónde podían estar sus padres- ahora solo tenemos que esperar que pronto nos conteste, mientras voy a seguir investigando

En Veracruz la semana fue muy divertida cada vez los chico se sentían más cómodos con los granger y se encariñaba con ellos, pero tenían miedo de que cuando se enteraran como trataron a su hija los despreciaran por eso a la siguiente semana en la hora de la comida draco se armo de valor y les conto.

Podemos hablar es urgente que sepan algunas cosas, entenderemos si después de escucharnos deciden poner distancia entre nosotros- empieza a decirles draco con la voz a punto de quebrarse- es algo que no nos deja de atormentar, es sobre cómo tratábamos a su hija- suspira y continúa- yo más que cualquier otro estudiante insultaba su hija porque ella en todo me superaba y eso ocasionaba que mi padre me castigara de formas un tanto crueles- al decir lo último una lágrima sale de sus ojos- por eso la insultaba y ofendía sus amigos, claro que ella se defendía , de hecho en tercer año me propino un golpe en la nariz- lo dice con una sonrisa nostálgica- la cual me merecía en segundo le desee la muerte, no me justifico pero todo era no que me correspondía hacer por ser un Malfoy- black, pero en la batalla final ella y su amigo Harry Potter me salvaron de morir quemado- les dice llorando ya que todo lo que hizo fue por obedecer a su padre, llorara con la cabeza agachado por eso no se da cuenta de como esta jean

Jean se levanta y comienza a hablar también conteniendo las lágrimas

Eso es horrible como pudieron- y empieza a llorar ellos saben que los iban a despreciar pero fue bonito mientras duro saber que era el cariño de una familia- ya se levantaban pero jean continua hablando- qué clase de padres son los que castigan cruelmente a sus propios hijos y no importa que alguien más lo superara esos son unos monstruos-y se le quiebra la voz pero continua- no se ofendan niños pero es despreciable lo que hicieron sus padres, pero no se preocupen eso es pasado ahora todo está olvidado- trata de sonreírles aun con lagrimas en los ojos- y si educamos a nuestra hija como a nosotros nos educaron ella entenderá, el por qué lo hicieron y estará feliz de tener nuevos hermanos- los voltea a ver pero ellos están muy interesados viéndose los zapatos, aunque están sollozando muy bajito.- que pasa por que no contestan- espera la respuesta de los chicos tiene miedo de que ellos ya no quieran pasar tiempo como familia ya que para ellos los chicos eran su familia

No merecemos que ustedes sean así con nosotros- es pansy la que habla- muchos nos desprecian por ser hijos de mortifagos por eso decidimos viajar para alejarnos de los señalamientos que nos hacen- y empieza a llorar descontroladamente- jean se acerca para reconfortar al recibir el abrazo siente pansy una gran paz.

Chicos ustedes se merecen todo el cariño que nosotros le demos- el que habla ahora es Edward- gracias a ustedes sabemos que tenemos una hija que nos ama tanto que se separó de nosotros para protegernos- toma aire para seguir hablando- nos han dado la alegría más grande y eso con nada se los podremos pagar- voltea a ver a los chicos y les sonríe- es poco lo que nosotros les damos, pero deben de tener bien claro esto- se aclara la garganta para continuar- que el cariño que les damos no es por agradecimiento por decirnos lo de nuestra hija, es por que ustedes sean ganador nuestro cariño- se pone de pie y les dice- lo que hicieron ya pasó así que, cuando regrese nuestra hija ella los aceptara y deben de entender que ya no están solo y pobre el aquel que desprecia a mis hijos porque se las verá con mi puño y mi furia, nosotros lo defenderemos de todo-draco y Blaise se levanta y abrazan a Edward en señal de agradecimiento-

Después de esa declaración los chicos confirmaban que hay gente buena e iban a disfrutar todo lo que pudieran a su nueva familia

La semanas pasaban rápidamente para el gusto de la serpientes, ya que todo lo que hacían con su familia era nueva aprendieron a trabajar en casa ayudaban en todo, draco y Blaise trabajaban en un barco que compraron paseaban a turistas y se sentían feliz en el mar. Pansy era muy unida a jean i hacían todo juntas por eso, jean junto con Edward decidieron hacerles una propuesta a los chico después de comer

Chicos queríamos proponerles algo espero que acepten- es Edward el que habla- que les parece si se viene a vivir aquí con nosotros que opinan- y espera la respuesta

Es enserio lo que nos proponen- pregunta dudoso draco y ve a los adultos y sabe que hablan enserio y les contesta- por mi esta bien yo si acepto- les dice con una gran sonrisa

Yo también acepto haci estare bien alimentado- dice Blaise muy feliz

Claro que aceptó venir a vivir aquí será un honor vivir con ustedes- les dice pansy

Esas mismas semanas para Hermione fueron un infierno, no había recibido respuesta de artemisa y no tenía pistas y ya tenían un mes en México y ninguna pista tenían hasta esa mañana que algo picaba en la ventana era una lechuza abrió la ventana y tomó la carta era de luna le pareció algo extraño ya que no tenía mucho contacto con ella después de la guerra abrió la carta y comenzó a leer

Hermione

Como están me entere que tuvieron problemas con ginny y Ronald y que se fueron de la madriguera, supongo que estas buscando a alguien que desde antes de la guerra no ves no puedo hablar abiertamente por si alguien que no seas tú lee esta carta, recuerdas cómo nos comunicamos con el ED, espero que aun la conserves y que funcione a larga distancia te enviara un numero para que me llames para platicar sobre lo que buscas, tengo pistas espera pronto noticias mías

Saludos

Luna.

Harry, Harry despierta mira lo que me llego-le extiende la carta y le empieza leer- creo que luna tiene pistas de mis padres o que piensas tu Harry- esperaba la respuesta

Pues quizás Hermione, pero cómo sabría algo de tus padres esperemos nos contacte a ver que pasa ya ves no hay que perder la esperanza- y ve una sonrisa en Hermione que hace tiempo no veía

Esa día en la noche llega la tan esperada carta de artemisa

Hermione

Querida niña no estaba en casa por eso no te había contestado, como están tu y Harry supongo que aun no encuentras a tus padres no te desesperes, la ayuda para encontrarlos te llegara de un amiga y yo solo sé que están en el golfo de México pero la ubicación exacta no la se, solo te puedo decir que ya no están solos tienen una familia, pero no te pongas triste ellos te están esperando y por favor deja aun lado los prejuicios, cuando encuentres a tus padres no te puedo decir más porque hay cosas que tu debes de descubrir cuídate y descansa porque pronto tendrás que vivir sucesos muy fuerte

Saludos para Harry y para ti mi niña

Artemisa

Sale Hermione de su cuarto y le extiende la carta a Harry para que la lea y comienzan a hablar

Es raro no crees- voltea a ver a Hermione- primero la carta de luna dando pistas sobre lo que suponemos es sobre tus padres- piensa antes de continuar- y ahora artemisa, es raro que diga que no están solo no te parece raro tendrás hermanitos- le da risa a Harry- quizás sea eso tu que piensas

Quizás si tenga hermanitos o hermanita o ambos ella a tenido razón ahora hay que esperar a que luna nos contacte no crees, Harry- le contestó Hermione con la ilusión de que quizás tenga hermanitos- me voy a dormir descansa harry

Así pasó otro mes y aun no recibía ninguna señal de luna y ya se había cansado de buscar y no encontrar nada pero sintió un calorcito en la bolsa del pantalón y es el galón con el que se comunicaban el E.D es luna

HERMIONE. LLÁMAME MAÑANA A ESTE NUMERO A CUALQUIER HORA DEL DÍA SE DONDE ESTAN TUS PADRES TRANQUILA ESTAN BIEN.

Le contesta rápido Hermione

Si Luna te llamo mañana gracias

Harry me llego mensaje de luna me dio un numero para llamarle mañana- hace una pausa y continua- si tiene informes de mis padres mañana sabré dónde están- por fin después de muchos día se veía feliz.

Blaise iba corriendo con buenas noticias para los granger y empieza

Les tengo buenas noticias llamo theo- hablaba con dificultad después de correr tanto- mañana Luna va a hablar con Hermione, quizás pronto la tengan aquí- les dice con una enorme sonrisa.

En verdad- pregunta Jean con mucha alegría por fin conoceré a mi pequeña- muy emocionada lo decía-voltea a ver a los chico y ellos están con la mirada agachada y les habla- no se preocupen- ya que ella sospechaba que ellos creían que los iban a dejar de lado- cuando hermy llegue seremos una gran familia, después volveremos Londres todos juntos- les dice con una enorme sonrisa y eso hace que los chicos se sienten tranquilos- vamos a cenar que hoy no queremos cocinar verdad pansy querida- y se van a cenar para las noticias de mañana

A la mañana siguiente Hermione después de desayunar, decide que le llamara a Luna, marca y empieza a sonar esta nervios porque siente que tardan mucho en contestar pasados unos minutos contesta

Si diga quien habla- contesta una voz varonil y cree que se equivoco- eres granger verdad, luna ahorita llega fue por agua- se oye que el chico le dice luna amor es granger apúrate o va a colgarse sorprende Hermione pero decide esperar- no cuelgues voy por ella espera- se oye que dejan el teléfono y se escuchan pasos que se alejan después se oyen pasos que se acercan- aquí esta te la paso

Hola Hermione como estas- piensa lo que va a decir y continua- necesito saber si en verdad eres Hermione, con que nos comunicamos y qué significa el E.D

Nos comunicamos con un galeón falso y el E.D es el ejercito de Dumbledore y se fundó para aprender defensa- le contestaba Hermione a su lado estaba Harry que le sorprendió la pregunta de luna pero más vale tener precaución esperaban la respuesta de luna

Es correcto, perdón chicos por preguntar pero debía de estar segura que eran ustedes esta Harry hay contigo verdad- hace una pausa y esperó la respuesta

Hola luna soy Harry cómo están tu papá y tu- le pregunta Harry.

Estamos bien Harry gracias por preguntar, y bueno ustedes donde están- lun a esperar la respuesta y Hermione y Harry contestan-

Estamos en México para buscar a mis padres- le contestó Hermione – nos dijeron que los podíamos encontrar aquí, tu sabes donde están Luna- espero Hermione la respuesta

Si Hermione se donde están de hecho fue gracias a mi novio que supimos dónde están tus padres-es interrumpida por Hermione-

Neville sabe dónde están mis padres- le pregunta aunque se le hace extraño ya que el que contesto le dijo granger no Hermione pero espero la repuesta de su amiga

No Hermione Neville no es mi novio, mi novio el Theo Nott – espera a que Hermione diga algo y así pasa

Nott el de slytherin ese Nott- lo pregunta con sorpresa aunque nunca tuvo problemas con nott era del grupo de Malfoy al pensar en Malfoy y que Nott sabía dónde estaban sus padres , se puso tensa por no saber qué esperar- si Hermione ese Theo después te contaré no creo que ahorita quieras saber sobre mi noviazgo con Theo- lo dice con su habitual tono soñador- hablemos sobre tus padres pero antes Harry

Si Luna dime- le contestó Harry pero le sorprende que se oiga seria – que pasa

Prométeme que tratarás de controlar a Hermione- le pide luna por favor Harry es muy importante que ella esté calmada y tranquila cuando vea a sus padres

Si Luna te prometo – le promete Harry con miedo porque Hermione enojada le daba miedo pero lo dijo seguro

Les contaré y por favor no me interrumpan, a tus padres los encontraron unos amigos de theo y han estado conviviendo con ellos desde hace tiempo-suspira por que no se como va a reaccionar su amiga- ellos sospecharon que los habían hechizado ya que cuando se presentaron un nombre más bien el apellido de uno de ellos le hizo recordar un evento que vivo contigo hace años en el callejón diagon- tomo agua porque de tanto hablar la garganta se le secó- ellos a los pocos días de aquel suceso se comunicaron con Theo para saber si podía buscar información de tus padres y hay es donde yo intervine- suspira ya que cada vez estaba más cerca decirle con quién están sus padres- les conté lo que sabía y nos confirmaron que en efecto eran tus padres ellos no podían hacer nada porque tu los hechizaste y todo este tiempo los han estado cuidando, ellos han cambiado no te imaginas quienes los encontraron Hermione- preguntó a Hermione esperando la respuesta

Nooo, nooo, nooo si son amigos de Nott solo pueden ser slytherin-piensa Hermione antes de contestar- no por Merlín que no sea quien estoy pensando – cierra los ojos para poder hablar- están con Malfoy dime Luna es eso- le pregunta llorando y con miedo de que les haga algo a sus padres- les puede hacer algo él odia a los muggles o por dios lo va a torturar- se levanta del sillón y empieza a gritar- juro que si ese maldito desgraciado les hace algo yo misma lo mato- Harry se levanta la abraza y trata de tranquilizarla

Mientras del otro lado del teléfono theo le susurra a luna

Tenemos que ir donde están ellos no puedes dejar sola a granger-le devuelve una sonrisa y le afirma con la cabeza, sale theo para conseguir un traslador para México.

Hermione sigues ahí contesta por favor yo te aseguro que tus padres están muy bien no tienes que preocuparte- le dice luna

Si Luna estoy bien bueno, no se como estoy mis padres están con Malfoy y tengo miedo de que algo les pase- le dice Hermione- dime donde están por favor- le suplicó Hermione.

Hermione se que lo que te voy a decir no te va gustar y me vas a odiar pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer -sabe que le va gritar y se va a enojar pero ya sabe lo que va a hacer después de que termine – Harry por favor lo prometiste, los veo en una semana en la plaza cívica de Veracruz, mientras Hermione se tranquiliza-después de decirles aquello Hermione empieza a gritar pero antes de que pase otra cosa luna se adelanta- es lo mejor Hermione los vemos en una semana al medio día adiós chicos cuídense- y les cuelga sabiendo que Hermione esta muy molesta

Qué le pasa está loca, buenos eso ya lo se por eso le dicen lunática empieza a gritar todo lo que se le ocurre en contra de luna a Harry solo le da risa la cual la reprime por miedo a la reacción de su amiga

En Londres muggle theo entra al departamento algo molesto y le pregunta que paso luna le explica y a theo solo le da risa de imaginarse a granger tan molesta

Y que paso theo encontraste un traslador le pregunta a su novio.

No luna mañana en la mañana lo tendremos pero por lo que me contaste en una semana los veremos, no- le pregunta a su novia

Si theo pero debemos de llegar primero para explicarles cómo está Hermione y que sus padres sepan lo que ella piensa que le pudo hacer Malfoy- le contesta luna son su típica voz soñadora- estás de acuerdo amor

Si mi Luna lo que tu digas así se hará

Que pasara cuando Hermione vuela a ver a sus padres que le hará al padre de Malfoy como aceptara que sus padres tengan tratos con las serpientes... .cha...


	6. Chapter 6

ENCONTRANDO A LOS GRANGER II

Aclaración : En esta historia van a tardar un año un año en volver a la escuela durante este años ellos convivan con las serpientes y se unirán más a ellos

/

Cada vez está más loca Luna, no se que el pasa, cuando la vea la voy a torturar lenta y dolorosamente- gritó hermione cuanta cosas se le ocurría para hacerle a Luna- después le voy a jalar esos estúpido aretes de rábanos que tiene- decía eso como si luna aún la oyera- luego le enviare un traga babosas, eso y mas le hare-se repetía , volteo a ver a harry y lo ve con una cara divertida y eso le molesta y vuelve a gritar- que se te hace tan gracioso harry james potter- espera la

respuesta de harry el cual no tarda en contestarle

Le estas gritando al teléfono y desde hace ya un buen rato luna colgó- hace una pausa para pensar bien lo que le va a decir- y dices que ella está loca pero la que ahorita parece loca eres tu, por todo lo que le quieres hacer y sabes- suspira y continúa- tendrías que estar agradecida de saber sobre tus padres en vez de estar maldiciendo a toda la familia de Luna y otra cosa- voltea a ver a su amiga la cual está con la boca abierta por lo que le está diciendo- no me veas así porque sabes que tengo razón y piensa que para eso eres muy buena- harry sabe que está siendo cruel pero ella debe de entender que todos lo hacen por su bien- tu crees que si Malfoy planea hacerles algo a tus padres, hubiera pedido informes sobre ellos, yo no lo creo, recuerda que en sus manos estuvo nuestra vida y él se negó a reconocerlo, no crees que quizás el cambio después de la guerra y tus prejuicios te están afectando también artemisa te dijo que lado dejaras a un lado – toma aire y continúa- sabes haya tu y tus ideas yo me voy a mi cuarto a ver la tele y piensa bien lo que vas a hacer nos vemos- se va rumbo a su cuarto dejando a una hermione en shock

Después de que harry le dice todo aquello ella se va rumbo a su cuarto se acuesta y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, pasando unas horas ya más tranquila, empieza a reflexionar lo que harry le dijo y comprende que tiene razón

En Londres

Theo y Luna planean cómo decirles a sus amigos que ellos va a ir a verlos porque hermione no tomó muy bien las cosas y deciden llamarle

Bueno Blaise eres tu soy theo-espera la respuesta.

Si theo soy Blaise si hablaron con hermione- les pregunta Blaise- porque aquí estamos esperando saber que paso- espera la contestación

Si Blaise habló Luna con ella- pero antes de que diga otra cosas luna le arrebata el teléfono para decirles

Hola Blaise soy luna como estan oye queríamos saber si lo podemos ir a visitar – espera la respuesta, del otro lado de la línea los chico y los granger se sorprende por el pedio de luna pero con gusto le contestan

Hola Luna soy Jean y sí claro que pueden venir cuando quieran- les contesta Jean

Entonces mañana estaremos ahí los veremos en la plaza cívica de Veracruz al medio día, chao – se despide luna antes de que le pregunten algo más

Bueno theo mañana nos vamos a México le dice Luna a theo con su típica voz soñadora

En México

Hermione sale de su cuarto rumbo al de harry toca la puerta y escucha un pase

Harry podemos hablar-le pregunta entrando a su cuarto él le hace señas para que se sienta y pueda hablar- más bien quiero que tu escuches lo que te voy a decir- suspira – sé que todo lo que dijiste es verdad pero no sabes que miedo me dio ver que alguien puede dañar a mis padre y es cierto que Malfoy nos pudo entregar y no lo hizo, se que de algún modo le debemos la vida es solo que me tomó por sorpresa y me- toma aire y continúa- molesto que Luna no me dijera donde estan y mas aun que hasta dentro de una semana voy a poder verlos es eso harry no son los prejuicios es el miedo me podrías entender- y empieza a llorar harry se acerca de la abraza diciéndole

Claro que te entiendo pero debes de estar tranquila recuerda que todo lo que te ha dicho artemisa ha sucedido, así que hay que estar muy tranquilo para lo que vaya a pasar y sabes creo que la adivinación después de si es efectiva no crees hermy- le dice y ella sonríe y le contesta

Si quizás después de todo la adivinación si sea una ciencia un poco exacta-y suelta una ligera carcajada- bueno dejando a un lado la adivinación que quieres que hagamos durante esta semana- y harry le contesta

Vamos a conocer la ciudad que te parece si- le tiende la mano y salen a conocer la ciudad

Al mediodía del día siguiente en la plaza cívica de Veracruz

Llegan una pareja de jóvenes, ella una rubia de ojos azules y el un castaño de ojos verdes los cual están maravillados ya que el día era muy soleado y en Londres estaba nevando cuando ellos partieron esperaban a sus amigos los cuales no tardaron en llegar.

Theo, theo por aquí- gritaba una chica morena y junto a ella venían un rubio platinado y un joven más moreno que la chica que gritaba- como estan a qué hora llegaron tienen mucho esperándonos- bombardear a la pareja con muchas preguntas

Pansy deja que respiren no los dejas a hablar- le decía draco a pansy- hola amigo como estan, pansy y sus preguntas ya sabes como es- le dice draco extendiéndome la mano para saludarlo- hola lovegood- la saluda draco y ella le sonríe y le dice

Dime Luna si por favor- le dice luna draco con una sonrisa.

Claro Luna pero solo si nos dice a nosotros por nuestros nombres- le dice pansy con una enorme sonrisa ya que- después de todo eres como una cuñada porque theo y estos- señalo a draco y a Blaise- son como mis hermanos verdad chicos-

Si pansy somos como tus hermanos -contestan draco, theo y Blaise.

Vámonos que Jean y Edward nos están esperando para almorzar- les dice Blaise ya que la comida de Jean le fascinaba- que no me vean haci tengo hambre no desayune bien- e hizo un puchero de niño pequeño

Si vámonos que el pobre de Blaise se puede desmayar por no comer -les dice pansy a los chicos y Blaise se ofende

Caminan rumbo a la casa donde una nerviosa Jean y un angustiado Edward los esperan

Jean, Edward ya regresamos les gritaba pansy- ya llegaron los chicos de Londres vengan

Edward y Jean se acercan ven a los jóvenes y solo ven a una rubia y aun castaño ellos pensaron que su hija llegaría y su desilusión se nota en los ojos, pero luna es la primera en hablar

Hola señores granger se que quizás están decepcionados porque querían ver a hermione- vea a los granger y ellos afirman con un movimiento- ella no vino con nosotros porque antes queríamos hablar con todos, si sienta y dice- me podrían dar un vaso de agua porque lo que voy a decir me va resecar la garganta.- y espera moviendo los pies para relajarse. Pansy le da un vaso de agua- gracias pansy ahora les contare- toma un sorbo de agua

Ayer me comunique con hermione y le comente que sabíamos gracias a los amigos de theo donde estaban sus padres, y que ellos los estaban cuidando, también le dije que ustedes no habían olvidado del todo y fue por eso que ellos- dice señalando a los chicos- descubrieron que eran sus padres y como comprenderán la noticia no la agrado ya que ella descubrió quien era el amigo de theo con el que estaban ustedes-luna cerró los ojos no quería ver la expresión de los chicos y es por eso que le dije que se tenía que tranquilizar para poder verlos a ustedes y me tomé la libertad de decirle que la veíamos en una semana para que estuviera más tranquila y no hiciera ninguna locura pero como sabrán se enojó.-les dijo luna encogiéndose de hombros- por eso no está aquí- pero es interrumpida por draco

Ella sabe que estamos con sus padres verdad Luna-dice draco- y dinos qué fue lo que te dijo pero dinos la verdad por favor- decía draco, sabiendo que no seria bueno a luna le sorprendió que draco pida por favor las cosas- pero empezó a hablar.

Pues dijo que tu-señalando a draco-les puedes hacer algo porque odias a los muggles o que los podías torturar y juro que si ese maldito, desgraciado les hacía algo ella misma te mataba, eso lo dijo ella no yo- espero a las reacciones de todos- y también que tenía miedo.

Cómo dices- preguntó jean- que se ha vuelto loca mi hija como piensa que ellos- señalando a los muchachos- nos van a lastimar si es por ellos que sabemos que tenemos una hija y no empiecen ustedes- dice jean porque sabe que los chicos van a decir algo sobre su pasado- con que lo que hicieron en el pasado porque eso ya nos lo explicaron a nosotros así que hay que esperar a que pase la semana para ver a mi hija y que sepa que ustedes son buenos- les dice con una enorme sonrisa

Haci que quiten esas caras y vamos a enseñarles a ellos – les dijo Edward señalando a theo y a luna- la ciudad y los paseamos en el bote si les parece- y luna le contesta

Si vamos verdad theo hay que conocer la ciudad- responde luna y salen a pasear

En la ciudad de México

Harry y hermione conocían la cultura y esta les fascino ya que estaban vísperas de la celebración de día de muertos y por eso decidieron que durante la semana visitarán lugares para saber sobre esa tradición

Wua,wua sorprendente- decía hermione con sorpresa después de que les explicaran sobre la celebración del día de muertos y el significado de lo que se ponía en la ofrenda y decidió poner una ofrenda en donde vivían- harry qué te parece si ponemos una ofrenda para los caídos en la guerra- decía hermione muy ilusionada

si hermione vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos te parece- salieron rumbo al mercado para comparar lo que necesitan

haber compramos las flores, velas, sal , incienso, copal, comida, el bracero las calaveras el papel picado a e imágenes religiosas- decía hermione

 **Velas:** La luz significa fe y su flama la guía para que el alma visitante encuentre el camino. Se pueden colocar en forma de cruz, una en cada punto cardinal.

 **Flores amarillas o naranjas:** Simbolizan la tierra y al igual que las velas, también sirven de guía. Las más usuales son las de cempasúchil.

 **Calaveras de azúcar:** Representan la presencia de la muerte. Tres de ellas en la parte baja del altar representan la santísima trinidad.

 **Izcuintle:** Es una figura en forma de perro, ayuda a que los espíritus más pequeños se sientan tranquilos. En algunas culturas este perro es quien los ayuda a cruzar el río Chiconahuapan, el último paso para llegar al Mictlán.

 **Las ánimas del purgatorio:** Se pueden representar por una imagen, las ánimas ayudan a liberar al el alma que está en pena.

Una **cruz de ceniza** simboliza lo mismo que una imagen de las ánimas del purgatorio.

 **Cruz de flores o frutas:** Sirven para expiar las culpas.

 **Camino de flores:** Sirve como guía para que el ánima recuerde el sendero recorrido.

 **Imagen de un santo o una virgen:** Se colocan normalmente para recibir bendiciones.

 **Fotografía:** Es el retrato de la persona [o personas] a quien se recuerda y se dedica la ofrenda.

 **Flores blancas:** Representan la encarnación de la pureza y el cielo.

 **Cadenas de papel picado moradas, amarillas y negras** : Son la unión entre la vida y la muerte. El negro y el morado son los colores del luto y el amarillo o naranja los de la vida.

 **Pan de muerto:** Es un ofrecimiento fraternal.

 **Agua:** Se coloca en la ofrenda para aliviar el cansancio y la sed del viaje y retomar nuevas fuerzas para el regreso.

 **Sal:** Simboliza el elemento purificador, además de ayudar a que el ánima no se corrompa en ninguno de sus viajes.

 **Comida:** Se colocan los alimentos que más disfrutaba el difunto.

 **Licor:** Para que el visitante festeje y recuerde algunos acontecimientos felices de su vida.

 **Copal:** Se coloca para purificar y ahuyentar a los malos espíritus.

Y haci los dos pusieron su ofrenda y fueron a visitar ofrendas las cuales cada una les sorprendía y fueron a Mixquic ya que habían oído que hay se celebra de forma tradicional les gusto todo lo que vieron ya que era muy diferente a lo que ellos hacían el Hogwarts.

Haciendo cosas para distraerse se pasó rápido la semana

Harry y hermione como no sabían bien la ubicación optaron ir a Veracruz en avión lo cual les sirvió para ver el lugar y llegaron a las 10:00 am haci que con calma buscaron la plaza cívica

Mientras en la casa de los granger todos estaban nervioso hasta que Luna tomó el control de la situación

Haber tranquilos- decía – jean, Edward , draco , Blaise y pansy se quedaran a preparan la comida, y nosotros – señalando a theo y a ella- vamos por harry y hermione les parece- todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Haci Luna y theo salieron rumbo a la plaza cívica

En la plaza cívica

Harry y hermione ya estaban ya que llegaron temprano, aprovecharon para tomar un helado en lo que llegará luna

Harry, hermione -oyeron que alguien les gritaba voltearon y era luna que corría hacia ellos- llevan mucho esperando- pregunta temiendo que aun siga enojada su amiga.

No Luna llegamos temprano- le contestó harry con una sonrisa hermione estaba sentada y se había quedado muda raro en ella – como estas

Bien harry y ustedes- pregunta -miren el es mi novio theo nott- y le hace señas al chico para que se acerque y eso hace que a hermione le regrese el habla-

Hola Luna, hola nos- saludó hermione -y hoy si me vas a decir dónde están mis padres o vas a desaparecer- le dijo hermione con molestia

No hoy verás a tus padres- le contesta- ellos te están esperando ya saben de tu existencia y tienen muchos deseos de verte y abrazarte le dice su amiga y eso hace que en el rostro de hermione aparezca un a sonrisa- te están preparando la comida bueno los muchachos les están ayudando- sabía que al decir lo último se alteraría

Como que los muchachos- decía hermione muy asustada- que muchachos dime luna por favor – le implora

Tus papas estan con draco, Blaise y pansy-espera el grito pero hermione está con la boca en forma de O- pero tranquila estan bien ven vamos

Y haci se encaminaron a las casa donde los esperaban

Afuera de la casa

Es esta era una casa de tres pisos le sorprendió que fuera una casa tan grande para sus padres

Theo traes las llaves- le pregunta luna- porque yo no las traigo- lo dice apenada

No amor me sacaste arrastrando y no las tome- le contestó theo-toquemos pero se van a enojar porque cada que salimos las olvidamos- le decía theo

Harry y hermione solo se veían entre sí por como nott le hablaba con tanto amor a luna, les dio gusto porque ella se veía feliz

Pues a tocar haber quien nos abre-dijo luna y tocaron

Voy otra vez se le olvidó la llave- se oyó a alguien decir y se abrió la puerta y lo que vieron les sorprendió ya que en la puerta estaba draco Malfoy con mandil de y gorro de cocina esa imagen jamás se le borraría a harry y hermione y mas aun por que los recibía con un a sonrisa -pasen los están esperando-abrió la puerta para que pasaran

En el sillón de la sala los esperaban jean y Edward que al ir la puerta se pusieron más nerviosos

Están en la sala- oyó la voz de draco

Hermione caminó con nerviosismo y harry al notarlo le tomo la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla, al entrar a la sala hay vio a sus padres que estaban junto a Blaise y a pansy al verlos vivos y bien empezó a llorar

Sus padres al verla confirmaron que era la pequeña con la que tantas veces soñaron se levantaron y caminaron la primera en hablar fue jean

En verdad que eres muy parecida a mi ven hija- y le extendió los brazos – o no piensas darle un abrazo a tu madre- decía jean con lágrimas

Si hija eres igual a como te soñé tantas veces – le decía Edward – no nos vas a abrazar

El que hablara su papá hizo que hermione reaccionara y camino haci a sus padres y los abrazo como tantas veces había soñado hacerlo.

Perdón por bórralos la memoria- les decía sus hija pero se quedó callada y pensó y les dijo- recuerdan todo.

No mi niña solo algunas cosas- le dijo su madre – nos tienes que contar todo y devolvernos la memoria- le dijo su madre

Si no recuerdan cómo saben que son mis padres- les pregunto dudosa – díganme por favor

Ellos nos ayudaron pero de eso hablaremos después si pequeña- le decía su padre

Edward nosotros vamos a terminar de preparar la comida en lo que ustedes hablar – ese fue draco- andando ustedes vámonos a la cocina- y así siguieron a draco luna, theo, pansy , Blaise y harry

Ya por fin hermione está con sus padres ahora iniciara el romance


End file.
